


I Still Think You're Beautiful

by thejadevictoria



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Bands, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Hi! Can I have a Ricky horror imagine please? One where you're a lead singer in a band on tour with MIW and he finds out you're very self-conscious and don't feel beautiful and he helps you feel pretty?(: you can make it smut if you'd like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Think You're Beautiful

I was waiting in one of the numerous backstage rooms with Ricky. He had just wandered in earlier, and I just let him stay. I had been in the process of my pre-show ritual, which wasn’t really much. I plowed my fingers through my hair, pacing across the room. This happened every show. No matter how many times we performed and I got up there to sing on stage, I got more and more nervous every time.  
“(Y/N), calm down. What’s wrong?” Ricky asked me.  
“I’m just really really nervous at the moment,” I released a shaky breath as I sat down next to him.  
“I understand. Even after doing the show for all these years, I still get super nervous everytime I perform.”  
“Does it ever get any better?” I asked him.  
“Kinda. What makes you so nervous?”  
“What doesn’t” I scoffed. “I always worry the people will hate me because I’ll mess up. That they might get upset because they came to see you and they just think I’m terrible.”  
“(Y/N), that’s completely ridiculous.”  
“Why wouldn’t they? I’m not that great of a singer. Our drummer was my friend in high school, and when she had learned I could kinda sing and play guitar, she asked me to join. I never wanted to, but I figured it was a short time thing. I don’t even get why we got this far. I mean, aren’t the lead singers supposed to be pretty people?”  
“But you are! There’s obviously a reason you’ve made it this far. You are definitely one of the best, if not the overall best, singer out there. Plus, one of the most beautiful.”  
“Thanks,” I had a bit of a frown on my face. It wasn’t something anyone ever told me.  
“I’m being honest,” Ricky had the most serious look ever on his face.  
“I just- I feel like you’re saying that because you want me to shut up.”  
I hadn’t known what Ricky was going to do next, but not a second after I had said that, Ricky grabbed my shoulders and was pulling me towards him so that our lips met together perfectly. All I could do was take in a breath from the shock, but then Ricky pulled away. “Sorry to do that without asking, but do you think I’d do that if I didn’t think you were beautiful?”  
“Beautiful? You’re not just saying that to shut me up, are you?”  
Again, he set his lips upon mine, slowly moving them together. This time around, I actually reacted. I twisted from where I sat on the couch, slinging one leg over his lap so that I was straddling him. His tongue expertly entered my mouth, fighting for dominance. After a great battle, I relented, giving him the victory. I felt him smile against my lips before he moved to the edge of my mouth, then slowly against my jawline. He traced his lips down my neck, and before he could even make it all the way to the collar of my shirt, I was tugging it off and over my head. He returned his mouth to mine.  
I made my way down his torso, slipping under the edge of his tshirt. I slid my hands up, pulling his shirt over his head. He broke away from my mouth. “You want to actually do this?” he asked me. I nervously bit my bottom lip before smiling and nodding my head. Ricky smiled wickedly before slipping out from under me.  
He quickly slid off the skirt I was wearing, along with my panties all in one. Before he continued, he took a minute and just stared at my body. I felt like he was going to point out everything I hated, making me rather tempted to just completely cover my body, but then he smiled and crashed his lips to mine. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, smiling into the kiss.  
I immediately grasped for his jeans, unbuttoning them, I yanked them down, leaving his underwear at his hips. I slipped my hand past the elastic waistband and gently grabbed at his member, pumping it to his satisfaction. He let out a low moan as his hand traveled between my legs, massaging between the folds. His other hand grasped at my nipple as he put the other in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue.  
After what felt like a forever of this pleasing torture, I demanded, “Ricky, just fuck me.” I slid his underwear off the rest of the way.  
“Anxious,beautiful?” he chuckled.  
“Mmhm. Now, Ricky. Please,” I pleaded with him.  
“Since you begged,” he laughed. He positioned himself at my entrance as I wrapped both of my legs around his waist. “Ready, gorgeous?”  
“Yes! Please!” I told him. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes with a pleading look. He trusted into me, causing me to nearly scream with the sudden sensation. He continued, keeping a rhythm that was slowly driving me crazy. His slips became a little sloppy just as I felt the ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach start to unhinge. “Ricky. I’m so close,” I gasped.  
“Come on, baby,” he whispered. Not a second later, I became undone.  
“Ricky!” I shrieked as j reached my peak. He let out a loud moan as he came along with me. Once we had both finished, he pulled out and laid down next to me on the already cramped couch space. He held me close, making sure I wouldn’t fall off.  
“That was amazing. Now do you believe me?” He asked me.  
“Maybe,” I teased.  
“Well, perhaps we’ll have to go for a few more rounds to convince you.”  
“Sounds great. But for now we have a show,” I told him, sitting up so I could find my clothes. Ricky sat up, casually kissing my neck, leaving a mark to add to the few I was sure I already had.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have posted this on other sites, but I like to spread them around. So, let me know what you think!w


End file.
